


Молитва

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Ричард вынужден был попрощаться с двумя дорогими людьми.
Relationships: Richard II - Relationship
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Молитва

**Author's Note:**

> Вольности с историей, неграфичное описание забальзамированного тела, автор упорно представляет Ричарда таким, каким его представил в постановке Дорана Теннант.

…Exaudi orationem meam  
Ad te omnis caro veniet…

Пение затихло, словно растаял последний солнечный луч.

— Amen, — гулко раздалось под сводом капитула. У Ричарда не получалось быть тихим, когда следовало бы. Однако он осенил себя крестным знамением- холодно , величаво. И тут же сорвал крышку гроба, треснувшую, будто от испуга, при виде такой ярости. Где-то вскрикнули певчие.

Ричард стоял, низко склонившись над гробом, вглядываясь в восковые черты забальзамированного лица. Он терпел нужду? Голодал? Страдал? Да, говорили туго обтянутые жёлтой, неестественно гладкой кожей скулы, да, говорили запавшие тусклые глаза, да, говорили редкие полуистлевшие волосы.

Ричард боится представить это лицо при свете дня. Сейчас, в сумерках осеннего вечера, в хмуром постукивании дождя за окнами, в мрачной тишине капитула, куда никто не пожелал явиться для прощания с покойником, Ричард видел и слышал одно — укор. Тёмные витражи, представляющие апокалиптические картины, не внушали и половину того ужаса, что разрывал сердце короля от мысли, что этот некогда блестящий человек — лишь кожаный мешок без требухи, а душа, что мягко светила из глубины глаз, терпит адские муки.

— Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine, et lux perptua lceat eis. Requiscant in pace. Amen.

Слова молитвы тонут в тишине — миг, и их словно не бывало. Ричард упрямо хмурит брови, вглядываясь в лицо-маску, почти растворившееся в наступающей тьме.

— Requiem aeternam… — начинает он вновь. Слова то приказывают, то уговаривают, то умоляют, едва тянутся или спешат. Царственная рука ласкает ледяные пальцы, царапающие перстни.

Совсем недавно он был здесь. Всего год прошёл, и как изменилось всё. Всё ли?

Королева Анна скончалась прошлым летом. Аббатство было полно. Как обычно — выставка гербов, смотрины, прогулка по саду аббатства, что угодно, только не скорбь.

Ричард выдержал всё — изнуряющий зной, толпу придворных, не желавших замолкнуть ни на секунду, безобразное пение птиц. Он выдержал белое, страшное, худое, в темных пятнах, лицо жены, его Анны. Он, правда, едва взглянул на него, спешно прикрывая белым в золотых птицах плащом. Он помнил её живой, завернувшейся в этот плащ. Он выдержал фальшивые слёзы.

Он не выдержал одного — прощальной её улыбки. Тихая, нежная, она скользнула по устрашающим витражам солнечным зайчиком, робко замерла, да так и осталась светить ему.

Этого света он уже не мог вынести. О нём потом говорили, что, мол, диким стал от горя. Нет, дикий зверь может так яриться, только грызя опутавшую цепь. А если пленён, разве это вольный зверь?

Вольным зверем он был, когда на стене Тауэра, юный, рослый, он явился перед толпой черни. Ричард стоял против солнца, и корона нимбом светилась на рыжих, чуть больше чем нужно отросших волосах короля.

— Я — ваш капитан! За мной!

Толпа замирает, по лицам проходит смятение, дрожь. В глазах Ричарда пляшут огоньки факелов, бешенство стёрло краску с лица. Толпа секунду неподвижна, затем качается, словно поднявшаяся высоко волна, и неудержимо рушится, первые ряды падают на колени, за ними следующие, ещё и ещё. Секунду назад бунтовщики, теперь они кричат:

— Да здравствует Ричард! Ты — наш король! Не хотим никого другого!

«Стой!» — крикнул тогда де Вер. Стой… Как непочтительно… Более непочтительно девятнадцатилетний герцог вёл себя только ночами, когда сочинял пошловатые экспромты о золотых в свете свечей волосах Ричарда. Король грозился плахой, сухо смеялся и целовал пальцы, ласкавшие едва спустившиеся ниже ушей кудри.

Ричарду снова слышатся певчие. Немыслимо, конечно, никого давно нет в аббатстве. Почившего никто не любил. Стыд обжигает щёки тяжёлым воспоминанием — его царский росчерк, лишающий герцога всего состояния, родины. Возможно, жизни? Цепь на шее.

Король порывисто наклоняется и целует скользкую руку. Он не помнит слова «прости», кажется, его вытравили первым после коронации. Но он шепчет, всё шепчет: «…et lux perptua lceat eis. Requiscant in pace. Amen… Amen…Amen…»


End file.
